


Body Electric

by suspiciousblonde



Series: Thedas Heroines [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dresses magically disappearing because, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multiple Wardens, Sex, bioware hell, that feeling when you are way too invested in dragon age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousblonde/pseuds/suspiciousblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Warden Universe!<br/>Maker knows why and how, but Justicia Amell gets Nathaniel Howe’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work on Ao3 and I hope does well!  
> So I'm waaaaaay too into my own OCs. Like, so invested I can't actually describe it. My Warden Amell is basically a "Looks Like They Could Kill You, Is Actually A Cinnamon Roll" and Nathaniel Howe found a way into my and her heart very easily.  
> Also this is set in a universe with multiple Wardens, because I'm a writer and goddamnit I'll do what I want.  
> I also made a mix for it in the meantime: https://8tracks.com/suspicious-blonde/body-electric  
> Enjoy!

“So like” Justicia’s breathy giggle filled the commons. She was leaning heavily on her cup and the wooden desk for support. “I was awake and decided to take a little stroll that would clear my mind after a hard day of darkspawn fighting” The red haired mage continued to explain the story to her only listener, Nathaniel Howe sitting next to her at the table.  
The rest of the Wardens, along with the newly appointed Commander Meagan had gone to sleep after their night of drinking together to celebrate the joining of the new Warden named Velanna. The elven lass however grew sick of the human company rather early and returned to her quarters, the rest stayed and drank to celebrate her Joining anyway. Kallsha was occupied with planning the expedition to the Blackmarsh, so she refrained from drinking. Meagan kept out of it as well mostly, she excused herself after two cups of the golden Amaranthine ale, to finish her letter to Alistair.  
Anders, the other mage lasted quite long but Sigrun, the dwarven girl outdrank him to the point he had to run to find a way out of the Keep to throw up. Eventually the dwarven rogue also left, still barely tipsy after beating the rest of the Wardens in the little drinking contest. Justicia felt too heavy to stand up and Nathaniel also stayed to keep company.  
Eventually the Howe got the mage to talk about her adventures during the Blight. They drank together in the empty common hall, only the woman’s laughter and their little chit-chat filled the place in this late hour. The Keep itself was silent, warm candle lights flickered and lit up the room decorated with what was left of the Howe heirlooms, some Warden symbols replaced old wooden carvings of the arling’s previous ruler. It was coming together slowly but surely, the Wardens took over the Keep a little more each day.  
“And just imagine this, seeing Kallsha” Justicia hiccupped but quickly took a long swig of her ale, deepening the red blush on her cheeks. “Kallsha, with! The Antivan like someone glued them together” the woman broke into laughter again, then rested her chin on her hands. “It was actually pretty dis-disgusting in a way like-like love is, you know, Nathaniel?” She glanced at the man who was silently watching her. Their eyes met and Justicia was stunned for a minute. His gaze was filled with interest and warmth, those small grey eyes watched her with great attention, hanging on her words.  
“Still, I have a hard time imagining” He stopped for a minute and averted his gaze, finding his cup interesting again. “No, wait I don’t WANT to imagine that” He began, sounding a bit terrified which made Justicia laugh again at his distressed expression.  
“Well, I must tell you” She leaned closer to the man, who looked up at her awaiting for the new information. “The whole camp was up that night. Not even the mabari could sleep. Now how does that sound?” Justicia grinned.  
“Maker, no” Nathaniel groaned painfully and put two hands on his face. Eventually his shoulders shook and the man finally laughed for the first time tonight. “This is the second most disturbing thing I’ve ever heard, my lady.”  
“What’s the first?” the woman raised an eyebrow at him. The man snickered and took a sip from his drink.  
“Talking. Darkspawn.”  
“Oh- right, you’re right.” Justicia raised her hand in defeat then suddenly bit down on the fine leather of her glove and began taking it off with her teeth.  
Nathaniel watched, almost enraptured in the display. The woman made small groans and continued to peel off the leather off her only to reveal her snow pale skin tattered with various scars. Under the rugged gloves she looked so soft and pure, like a faerie or a Maker sent creature.  
Nathaniel let out an admiring whistle, causing the woman to look at him with a grin.  
“Oh these?” Justicia raised her hand, then unbuttoned two buttons on her robe, revealing even more of her neck and other smaller scars. “I’m covered in them, believe me.” And Nathaniel really did.  
Justicia was a pretty woman, maybe pretty was an understatement. Nathaniel noticed her alluring features and tall, lean figure. She was almost a half head taller than the Commander, and the Warden robes followed the light curves of her long legs and small hips. The pale skin was even more pristine because of the loose red curls that surrounded Justicia’s oval face. Along with the small chin, plum pink lips and eyes clear as ocean water made her look ethereal. The mage liked to complain about her long nose, but Nathaniel found it pretty anyhow, even with the obvious little wrinkle that gave away she had broken it once. This and the constant lip biting caught Nathaniel’s attention, and as much as he noticed, maybe Anders’ too, but the woman never made clear intentions toward either man.  
Justicia seemed kind and reserved, almost a bit too polite to men. Yet now it seemed that the façade was broken as her warm gaze settled on Nathaniel, with red cheeks and lips curved into a chesire grin. They were both terribly drunk, she was holding onto the table and her cup for support while paying attention to Nathaniel, while the man was unsure whether or not he was allowed to move closer. Something was a bit off with her, he was aware of that but it seemed like she wanted to take off – maybe even literally – the confining mask she had put up.  
The woman made Nathaniel puzzled, so he tried to take a deep breath to maybe form a coherent thought. But with the effort on inhaling some clearance, he also got the scent of her from sitting so close. A mixture of lyrium, the magical ore mages work with, and freshly carved wood or forged steel with a sweet hint of cinnamon lingering on her as well.  
Too much time in Kirkwall, maybe. Nathaniel groaned and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed for being suddenly so attracted to the woman and his earlier action was also rude.  
“How come?” He asked, taking a peek at her.  
Justicia piped up and grinned, she proceeded to straddle the bench they were sitting on, and keeping herself straight seemed to be harder for her each minute. Now she was paying full attention to Nathaniel and he couldn’t help but feel more frustrated as the conversation went on. Desire grew in him, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He watched as Justicia’s gloveless finger traced the edge of her cup, but her eyes were still fixated on him.  
“Oh you know” She began with a sultry tone. “Darkspawn, bandits… sleeping on the cold hard ground under the open sky. Maker’s sake I missed having a bed.” Sighing delightfully, she closed her eyes.  
Nathaniel had two options at this point, go along with the suggestive talk or try to derail this train of conversation and excuse himself, but then again… He admitted to finding the mage attractive and the thought that she was trying to get his attention made the situation even more interesting. What did Oghren say? Throw caution the wind and face life? Or was he talking about darkspawn?  
“Strange” Nathaniel downed the rest of his drink in a quick sip and leaned closer to her. “I have one now as well.”  
Their eyes met briefly, as his wandered off to her lips. Justicia had a quick mind to respond and immediately pressed hers to his.  
Something had been unleashed in her as she hungrily kissed Nathaniel who was just as eager to reply. His hands came up behind and caressed her back, pulling the mage closer and deepening their kiss. Justicia toyed with him, her tongue running across his lower lip and playing with his, leaving Nathaniel out of breath but wanting more. The kiss was electrifying, loosened them both up so much, as Justicia pulled away for air a small flicker of electricity passed between the two Wardens. Mage privileges.  
Without any further words needed, Nathaniel stood up, pulling the woman along who instantly moved closer and locked them into each other’s mouth again. She was moving like a predator, kisses hungry and powerful yet still blunt and sloppy, and the lack of experience showing in them with the drunkenness. She tasted like ale and apple pie, her kisses were like someone playing on a lute, it was bewitching.  
Leaving the commons like this was quite the task, because frankly, Nathaniel himself didn’t want to let go of the mage either. He groaned as his back hit the door but wasted no time to open it.  
Walking like this was difficult as it is, however they were also terribly drunk. With kisses becoming more and sloppier, Nathaniel managed to push the woman up against the nearest wall and bit down on her neck instead, planting small kisses on his way. Justicia moaned, her voice echoing in the empty corridor. She was happy no one was around to see them make out like two horny, sloppy drunk idiots, but at the same time she couldn’t’ve given a damn whether someone saw them or not.  
Nathaniel’s kisses trailed down the open skin he could find while his hands explored the woman’s body, he was slowly but surely getting tired of all the leather in his way and his own confines frustrated him even more. Justicia moved and wrapped both of her long legs around his waist, experimentally rolling her hip against him which caused to Nathaniel to stop in his tracks and let out a low moan. She repeated the motion with a wide grin watching the man suffer from the lack of contact, it made him even more desire driven.  
“Down the corridor, last room on the left” Justicia whispered in his ear then playfully bit his lobe, making Nathaniel to shudder.  
Thankfully he complied immediately, holding onto the woman still around him and they detached from the wall to move to the direction the mage advised. It looked silly, Nathaniel holding onto Justicia, moving with quick steps down the corridor while her hands were buried in his hair, she kissed down the man’s neck, licking his collarbones and occasionally giggling whenever he groaned with frustration.  
With a heavy push, the door to Justicia’s personal quarters flung open, hinges creaking painfully loud. The woman chuckled at the rawness of Nathaniel, but she was immediately out of breath when her back met the mattress and he was weighing on top of her, claiming her lips with a ferocious groan.  
Justicia fought, hands roamed Nathaniel’s back trying to unbuckle the belt that held his leather equipment. The man realized it won’t be so easy to get out of the warden uniform so he untangled himself and stood up, quickly removing his coat, the steel padding on his hips and the rest of his clothes quickly followed. Justicia just leaned back and watched, eyes glazing with desire as Nathaniel grabbed the back of his shirt and took it off. The woman got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, kissing him passionately. It left Nathaniel thinking that maybe there was more in this one gesture he had anticipated, but coherent thoughts were tossed to the side when her hands trailed down his chest and the gloveless hand found way into his trousers.  
The man groaned with pleasure, the woman’s hand teased him while she kissed a pattern on his neck. Nathaniel was painfully hard now, the woman was a mage born cocktease. Chaste kisses, lingering touches, small moans and now this, she barely touched him other than kissing and he was ready to come undone.  
Nathaniel tried to get the mage out of her robes as well, but the minute he moved to do so, she withdrew her hands. Nathaniel inhaled sharply at the loss of contact, but Justicia pulled him forward and gestured him to lay down. The man understood some of her gestures and quickly jumped out of his trousers and boots. The air felt unnaturally hot against his bare skin and there was something sharp brewing in the night. It felt like a storm was about to come down. Nathaniel followed the woman’s silent orders and rested on his elbows, watching Justicia straddle his waist, looking down with a wicked smile and unbuttoning her robes torturously slowly.  
The mage put on a show, and Nathaniel was barely able to restrain himself. She was even more stunning like this, red hair a mess, lips kiss bruised, eyes glowing with desire like lyrium crystals in the dark. She wasn’t joking, as the robes became loose more and more scars decorated her skin. Justicia stopped undressing and leaned down to peck Nathaniel on the lips, teasing him even more.  
“You’re not very fair, my lady” He growled as the mage pulled away with a sinister laugh again before he could’ve gotten a grip of her. Justicia regarded the flustered man under her and her brain slowly recovered from the drunkenness. Nathaniel was handsome in the first place, his body showed the training he was given. A rogue, muscles quick, trained for precise movements and his archery training honed him well. Nimble and careful fingers, arms strong to pull back the bow into a perfect curve, ordering to wood and string to his whim. Justicia bit her lip whilst admiring his rugged muscles and wanted to touch him everywhere.  
Nathaniel couldn’t help but wonder what made the mage pause for so long in their hurried lovemaking, but it only fuelled his want. Justicia seemed to hum something that sounded like a curse, or a spell. Her hands slid down contouring her frame like a slow dance and a dim blue light began glowing around her. To Nathaniel’s biggest surprise, her clothing dissolved or more precisely, disappeared from her body.  
“Am I now?” She asked, grinning down at the rogue.  
“Truly” Nathaniel sat up, pressed a kiss on her stomach and followed a particularly long scar on her skin with the tip of his tongue. Hearing the encouraging moan that erupted from the mage’s lips, he continued his way up her body, worshipping the battle worn, but elegant figure, one hand cupping a breast while the other travelled down her spine. She shuddered madly. Nathaniel’s kisses became lighter each moment, trailing up on collarbones, neck and finally finding Justicia’s lips trembling with excitement.  
She pushed him to lay down, still on top and they resumed the frantic kissing from before. Nathaniel experimentally caressed her thighs, one hand traveling between, finding her just as wanting as him. The mage nodded as a signal and he wasted no time, caressing her with an experienced touch. She cursed as the man quickly found the centre of her arousal, making her stomach boil with desire. Nathaniel continued to pleasure her and lay hungry kisses along the curve of her neck, maybe even a few hickeys for tomorrow.  
The mage finally gathered enough strength between two delicious moans to tend Nathaniel’s throbbing dick between her legs. He was well endowed, she had to admit and already dripping, close to a peak.  
If anything she had learnt whilst traveling with a rather skilled Antivan Crow, it was how to be a tease, so she pressed her thumb to the underside of his head which made Nathaniel inhale sharply and stop in his tracks. Now, nice and easy she moved and began a mad descent on his body, biting into skin, feeling up every ridge and curve of the man under him. He was writhing under her touches, inhaling sharp every time she found a spot that made Nathaniel noisy and jumpy, she was professionally avoiding the part that needed the most of her attention, but still had a steel grip on him that seemed to halt his building up to the end.  
Finally, Maker, finally, plum lips found the way to the top of Nathaniel’s cock. She breathed out, making the man shiver, he reached down and buried a hand in her glorious red locks, encouraging her. Justicia looked up briefly before going down on him and taking his head into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Her hand released the hold over Nathaniel and he almost lost it, but she left a moment for him to calm down and continued to work him to completion. Head expertly bobbing up and down, tongue sliding against his cock smoothly like silk, she drew Nathaniel mad with each movement.  
His mind is a haze, pleasure overcoming every sense and muscle in him. Her free hand scaled up his chest and the area became unnaturally icy around her. She used magic to freeze his senses and still his body with ice cold touches and then left Nathaniel’s cock right before the pleasure was just too overwhelming, she loomed over him and met his grey eyes, Justicia licked her lips slowly.  
“Maker, stop being a tease, my lady” Nathaniel’s voice was laced with desire and Justicia replied with a light chuckle, settling down on top of the man, guiding his throbbing need into her with ease.  
Her movements stilled, Justicia froze and breathed deeply. She was adjusting to Nathaniel who rolled his hip slowly, experimentally, not wanting to hurt her. It felt like as if all the ale they had, had been erased from their body only to be replaced with pleasure. Justicia steadied herself on the headboard of the bed and began moving. Nathaniel followed her, thrusting up and meeting the mage in a rhythm that went from slow build to fast each passing second. She moaned out his name like a chant, gripped the wood stronger as Nathaniel built up the pace.  
He continued to kiss her, hands held onto her hips and guided, Justicia’s movements became sloppier, and she was damn close and so was he. The mage’s power began to show, small electric waves ripping into the wood, little lightings running down her spine and connecting with Nathaniel and shocking him in the most erotic way. Magic had the benefits, as energy was literally flickering and forming around them. With one particularly strong thrust Justicia threw her head back, shaking uncontrollably. Her climax hit like lightning and she cried out in pleasure as Nathaniel helped to ride her orgasm out. Justicia breathlessly kissed the man and effectively zapped him with a small bolt of electricity, causing him to shudder and come undone under her hold, moaning into her mouth.  
He was breathing raggedly and Justicia stilled her hips, her eyes glowing wildly. Nathaniel whispered her name between two moans and pleas for the Maker as she released the headboard to lay in top of him, pulling the man close. Nathaniel, after his heart stopped beating like it was about to jump out of his ribcage moved to the side and slid out, cradling her in his strong arms.  
Every muscle in his body felt heavy and burned out, as if he was struck by lightning and he had a hunch something similar happened. Their eyes met and Justicia was smiling warmly, her skin shone under the moonlight that crept into the room, it took Nathaniel’s breath away. The mage then moved to kiss him once again, slowly with care and passion, then laid her head on his chest comfortably.  
Nathaniel kissed the top of her head and found himself a bit unsure in this situation. Of course he had one night stands before but she was… She was a colleague, a mage submitted to the same cause as him and that made them closer than it should be after this.  
“I’m certainly fair now, no?” She looked up at him with a small grin taking over kiss bruised, pouty lips.  
“The fairest, my lady”  
“Please don’t call me ‘my lady’, Nathaniel.” The mage tried to frown but smiling made it hard and she wasn’t convincing either way.  
“Alright, then how should I address you?” He asked, annoying the mage furthermore just to his amusement. He could tell she wasn’t really mad at him, this was just bickering between them, which occasionally happened.  
“I don’t know, by my name maybe? Though I’m fine with ‘Oh Maker’” She emphasised the plea with a soft moan that made Nathaniel’s cheeky smile freeze. “But I think ‘darling’ will suffice as well.”  
“Would you like me to stay, darling?” Nathaniel asked after a minute, looking into Justicia’s light blue eyes.  
“I do” She said and moved closer to kiss him once again, Nathaniel pulling her closer, their legs tangling together. The mage broke the kiss only to move and pull the blanket over them and she buried herself in Nathaniel’s neck, enjoying the scent of him mingling with that of burning wood.  
Burning wood?  
Justicia jumped up like a cat only to see that where her hands gripped the headboard of the bed, she actually managed to burn the crafted wood. It wasn’t on fire but some part of it was still glowing with red. Nathaniel followed her gaze and noticed the damaged headboard.  
Thankfully, the benefit of being a mage served Justicia just fine. There was a vase with small flowers on her nightstand and she poured a few drops water over the crackling headboard. As soon as she was sure it won’t light up over their head, she settled down in Nathaniel’s arms again. The man couldn’t help but laugh when seeing the result of their encounter but Justicia chided him with a kiss and he settled down as sleep took over both of them.  
-.-.-.-  
The next day the keep was busy and loud, especially after Kallsha walked into Justicia’s room to get her out of bed only to find her glued together with Nathaniel Howe in a disgustingly lovely way. The elven woman didn’t wake them up with marching into the room so she ran out like a startled bunny right to Meagan who was more groggy than usual. For all her strength and bravery, she wasn’t the best one when it came to handling drink.  
“You won’t believe this!” The elf began as the Commander groaned with pain. “So like..”


End file.
